Contos do Irmão da Carochinha
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Weechesters Sam 5, Dean 9 . Sam pede a Dean que conte uma história para ele dormir. One-shot. Super fluff.


N/T: Esta fanfic é uma tradução de Mother er Brother Goose, fanfic escrita em inglês por Wallflowergirl (links no meu perfil). É uma releitura (feita por Dean) do clássico infantil 'Os Três Porquinhos'. Weechester (Sam 5, Dean 9).

**Contos do Irmão da Carochinha**

Com a maior concentração o pequeno menino apertou o tubo e espalhou a grossa pasta sobre a escova de dente. Os dedos gordos deixaram marcas no plástico. Solenemente e sem destreza, ele esfregou os frágeis dentes cobrindo uma pequena área superficialmente, mas fazendo uma grande quantidade de espuma. Então, ficou na ponta do pé, inclinou-se sobre a pia lascada e cuspiu com entusiasmo.

"Sammy! Hora de dormir!"

"Mmmmm... tá, Dean!" – duas covinhas estamparam-se no rosto redondo. Ele olhou seus dentes pelo espelho, inspecionando seu trabalho com satisfação, antes de colocar a escova no porta-escova ao lado de outras duas que já estavam lá. Saiu do banheiro e atravessou o pequeno quarto onde um garoto mais velho e mais alto estava esperando.

"Escovou os dentes?"

Um sorriso enorme e sem dentes foi a resposta.

"Ok, pra cama então, Sammy."

"Dean?", Sam subiu em sua cama, "Pode ler uma história para mim?"

"Uh... está meio tarde..."

"Por favoooooor?". Enormes olhos azuis esverdeados imploravam, irresistíveis. Dean ficou sem saída.

"Bem, ok. Mas só uma"

Sam empurrou um livro de capa dura para as mãos de Dean e se espremeu sobre o cobertor para dar espaço para o irmão.

"Esta aqui. Peguei este livro na escola, a minha professora leu esta para nós e eu gostei muito mesmo dela"

"Os três porquinhos?", a voz de Dean estava aborrecida. "Isto é um livro para bebês! Eu não quero..."

"Não é um livro para bebês. Eu gosto. Quero ouvir esta história". O lábio inferior de Sam salientou-se, seu rosto começou a se enrugar.

Dean reconheceu os sinais.

"Ok, ok. Vou ler isto", ele corrigiu rapidamente, e relaxou com o reaparecimento das covinhas. "Mas ainda acho que é um livro para bebês".

Sam apenas sorriu. Sabia que tinha vencido esse round. Ele se inclinou até Dean, olhando o rosto de seu irmão avidamente quando a história começou.

"Era uma vez, em uma terra muito distante, onde viviam três porquinhos. Seus nomes eram Porcão, Gordão e... uh... Burrão"*

"Eles não tinham nomes quando minha professora leu". Sam disse, olhando-o com suspeita.

"Bom, ela obviamente leu errado". O tom de Dean era imponente. "É claro que eles tem nomes. Senão como é que o pai deles ia brigar com eles?".

"Mas..."

"Olha, Sammy, quem é que está lendo a história, eu ou a sua professora? Se você não ficar quieto, eu paro".

Sam ficou instantaneamente em silêncio.

"Posso voltar para a história agora?"

Sam concordou, a boca fechada e apertada.

"Então, eles moravam todos juntos em uma pequena casa com... uh... bem, com o pai deles, mas ele era muito ocupado e sempre estava fora, trabalhando"

Sam franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Minha professora disse que eles moravam com a mãe deles...". Ele fechou a boca com um estalo quando Dean olhou para ele, advertindo-o.

"Então... um dia eles decidiram que era hora de eles saírem de casa e ir morar em outro lugar. Provavelmente o pai deles tinha terminado o serviço naquela cidade e achado outro em outro lugar"

O lábio de Sam se salientou novamente.

"Você está bagunçando tudo, Dean. Você está contando _tudo_ errado".

"Sammy, eu disse..."

"A minha professora não contou desse jeito. Eu quero do jeito dela".

"Ok! Sssshhhh! Tá bom. Aí, os três porquinhos decidiram sair de casa e cada um construir a sua própria casa. Porc... uh... uh... Burrão decidiu construir uma adorável casa feita de palha"

"Você quer dizer Porcão"

"Não, Burrão"

"Mas Porcão é o mais velho. E foi o mais velho que construiu a casa de palha"

"Sem essa. De jeito nenhum que o mais velho seria tão burro. Ele era definitivamente o caçula. Burrão".

"Porque o mais novo chama Burrão? Eu não gosto desse nome"

Porque os caçulas são sempre os burros"

"Não são"

"São"

"Não são"

"Olha, você quer que eu continue ou não?"

Sam concordou, mas olhou-o com rebeldia.

"OK. Aí, Burrão decidiu construir uma adorável casa de palha. Ele colocou janelas e uma porta e uma lareira – putz, uma lareira? Só um burro total colocaria uma lareira em uma casa de palha". Ele viu os sinais no rosto de seu irmãozinho e continuou rapidamente. "E uma lareira. O porquinho – Burrão – estava muito feliz com sua linda casa".

"No dia seguinte, Burrão ouviu uma batida forte em sua porta. Olhou pela janela, e lá, na porta estava um grande lobo mau! 'Abra a porta, porquinho! Abra a porta' o lobo mau falou. 'Não abro, não quero, não deixo você entrar!' Burrão gritou de volta. 'Então, eu vou inflar, vou soprar e soprar até a casa cair!' E o grande lobo mau soprou e soprou e soprou e a casa de palha caiu. Burrão conseguiu escapar por pouco de virar comida do lobo"

Dean ouviu um suave suspiro de Sam. Os olhos do jovem Winchester estavam colados no rosto de seu irmão mais velho.

"O outro... uh... Gordão... decidiu construir uma adorável casa de madeira. Ele colocou janelas e uma porta e uma lareira". Dean bufou, mas conteve seu comentário. "Gordão estava muito feliz com sua linda casa. No dia seguinte, houve uma batida forte na porta. Era Burrão. 'Me deixe entrar, me deixe entrar! O lobo mau está me seguindo e ele quer me comer!' Gordão o deixou entrar, e, logo depois que eles fecharam a porta, ouviram outra batida forte. Era o lobo mau! 'Abram a porta, porquinhos! Abram a porta!' o lobo mau gritou. 'Não abro, não quero, não deixo você entrar!' Gordão e Burrão berraram de volta. 'Então, eu vou inflar e vou soprar e soprar até a casa cair!' E o lobo mau soprou e soprou e soprou e a casa de madeira caiu. Gordão e Burrão conseguiram escapar por pouco de virar comida do lobo."

Dean deu uma pausa e um vislumbre obstinado apareceu em seus olhos.

"Aí, Gordão e Burrão correram e correram e correram até a casa do Porcão. Porcão tinha decidido que não valia a pena construir uma casa, porque ele gostava de dirigir seu Impala de cidade em cidade. Então, ele achou um motel com TV a cabo e uma jacuzzi no banheiro". Dean sentiu o pequeno corpo se contorcendo contra o seu, mas ignorou.

"No dia seguinte, houve uma batida forte na porta. Era Gordão e Burrão. 'Deixe-nos entrar, deixe-nos entrar! O lobo mau está nos seguindo e quer nos comer!' Então, Porcão os deixou entrar. Ele conferiu se o sal ainda estava ok nas portas e janelas. Então ele carregou seu rifle com balas de prata e ajeitou as garrafas de água benta".

"Logo depois, ouviram outra batida forte na porta. Era o lobo mau! 'Abram a porta, porquinhos! Abram a porta!' O lobo mau gritou. 'Claro', Porcão gritou de volta e ele abriu a porta. O lobo mau entrou correndo, e Porcão jogou água benta nele. Daí, ele atirou com o rifle bem no coração do lobo, primeiro com uma bala, depois descarregou o rifle todo. Aí, Porcão, Gordão e Burrão salgaram e queimaram o lobo no estacionamento".

Houve um silêncio mortal quando ele parou de falar. Sam estava olhando para ele, estarrecido, olhos arregalados.

"A minha professora... a minha professora não contou essa parte"

"Não, a maioria das pessoas não conhece essa parte". Dean balançou a cabeça seriamente.

"Oh". A voz de Sam estava aterrorizada. "Então, Porcão matou o lobo mau?"

"Claro. Porcão é o mais velho. Ele tem que cuidar dos seus irmãozinhos. Esse é o trabalho do irmão mais velho".

"Oh. Ok". Isso fazia sentido. Sam deitou na cama, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro quando Dean se levantou. "Obrigado pela história, Dean"

"Ok. Boa noite, Sammy"

"Dean?" A voz de Sam estava sonolenta.

"Mmmm?"

"Este é o fim da história?"

"Uh... oh, tá. E eles viveram felizes para sempre"

FIM

**N/T:** * os nomes dos porquinhos na fanfic original são: Porky, Snorky e Dorky.

O nome da fanfic em inglês é: Mother er Brother Goose. Mas no Brasil, Mother Goose ficou mais conhecido como Contos da Carochinha.

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin" (Nem pelos pêlos do meu queixo) – esta é a resposta em inglês que os porquinhos dão ao lobo mau. Mas achei que ficava meio estranho, já que em português não é assim...


End file.
